


Angel Baby Boy

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Spideypool Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Death Threats, Depression, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Killer Wade Wilson, M/M, Merchant Wade Wilson, Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Prostitute Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Thief Peter, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Wade needs a night to relieve the built up stress in him and goes to a brothel. There, he finds the most innocent looking Omega in the whole entire words dubbed 'Angel Baby Boy'. But Peter isn't as innocent as one might think.In fact, he stole Wade's goddamn fucking wallet and Wade won't let it go. No mister goody two shoes this time. He was getting his revenge for this.Except, Peter knows how to avoid trouble.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

It had been a long day.

Longer than the normal long day even. Killing people was always fun, don't get him wrong. With the blood and gore and people screaming "Aaahhhggaagh!" It was always great fun. But everyone had their limits of "Woohoo! Look at that head go flying!" and "Ugh, the bloods seeping into my socks..."

Wade needed a break. He had a lot of pent up energy and killing people just wasn't doing it for him anymore. There was only one other thing he knew to do.

"Boy or girl?"

Wade tilted his head down, the cap covering most of his face so the lady behind the table, a beta by the smell of her, couldn't see the scarred mess of it. "I think I'll be going with a boy tonight."

His sexuality was kinda outta whack so he'd take whatever he could have. Boy, girl, nonbinary, trans. He was pretty much down for anyone.

"Anything specific?" The lady asked in a bored voice.

Wade thought about it. "Make 'em on the young side. A teen. Yeah, that'll be good."

"Beta or Omega?" She asked, still not looking at Wade, but instead down at the paper she was scribbling on.

"Either is good," Wade shrugged. He'd had both before. Hell, he'd even had an Alpha before despite being one himself.

The lady only nodded shortly, reaching behind here and taking a key of a hook and passing it to Wade which he took it in his gloved hand. "Number ten, down the hall. How long you paying for?"

"Ah, about an hour," Wade decided. He didn't think he'd be staying all that long. Just a quickie to get rid of all this extra energy and back to the apartment.

"Hundred bucks," the lady stated.

Wade let out a low whistle but took out his wallet out of his jacket pocket anyway, pulling out a hundred dollar bill and handing it over. Being a merch, he was usually stocked up on money and could afford quite a bit. What he couldn't afford, he'd take. Simple.

"Have a nice evening," the lady said, waving a dismissive hand towards the hall.

Wade took his leave, walking down the hall, looking at the numbers on each door as he passed them until he reached number ten. He pushed the key into the key slot, turning the handle and the door swung open easily.

He walked inside, looking around curiously. Sure he'd come to places like this a dozen times before but all of them were different. This one at least seemed alright. It was a clean, well kept place. Some of these brothels were horrid and charged way too much for shitty service.

But this one was good. A set of drawers to the left which Wade was sure held all the fun toys, a bed at the other side of the room, the sheets tangled around a small figure laying in the middle.

Wade smirked, shutting the door with a snap in case the boy was asleep. Didn't want to give him a fright if he woke up with a random guy hovering over him. Better to wake him up now before he started removing his clothes.

The boy shifted, but didn't look over. Wade shrugged to himself, taking off his jacket first, along with his shirt, dropping them to the floor. Next came his shoes, socks and cap before he walked over to the bed, sitting down onto it and looked at the boy curiously.

The boy had his head turned away, brown curls being all Wade could see. The blanket was drawn over the teens body up to his waist. Wade wanted to reach out and run his hand over that smooth looking skin.

Who was he kidding? Of course he did.

Wade let out a breath at the feeling of soft milky skin under his fingers. Damn, he couldn't wait to grab onto that waist as he pounded into the teen, hearing his screams.

The boy shivered at the contact, turning his head to look at Wade and the merchant's breath caught in his throat.

Oh, he was definitely going to hell.

Light brown eyes looked up at him, looking almost like liquid cinnamon. The boys lips looked absolutely delicious, soft and full. Wade couldn't resist wanting to lean down and kiss those lips.

But fucking hell. He knew he asked for young but how fucking old was this kid?

The boy leaned up on his arms, cocking his head to the side. Wade gulped at the look the boy sent him.

Oh, he was going to super supreme hell for this.

"How old are you?" Wade asked, the question leaving his lips before he could stop it. Damn his barely existent conscience.

"Fifteen, Sir," the teen answered and oh boy. That voice! It sounded so goddamn innocent, like a dove. So pure. What the hell was a kid like that doing in a place like this?

"Well, fuck me," Wade grumbled, rubbing his face before realizing the teen had seen his face, would have as he no longer wore his cap to hid it. The kid had seen it and hadn't flinched away from him like many had. Huh.

"If that's what you like then I'm sure I can provide," the teen replied, a smile flicking across his face, almost cheekily.

Wade felt a smirk tug at his own lips. "Sorry, kiddo. Better luck next time."

The boy _pouted_. Pouted like Wade was denying him a treat. It was the most adorable and most turning on thing Wade had ever witnessed.

Yup. Watch out hell because here Wade comes.

Well, he will be one way or anything tonight.

The merch's hand slipped lower down the boy's smooth back, lower and lower until it went under the blanket. The teen made a soft gasp that made Wade grin and squeeze those squeezable as fuck ass cheek.

A soft moan slipped past the young teens mouth, lifting his hips to push his ass more firmly against Wade's hand. Experience. This kid was definitely experienced. Wade could already tell.

It only spurred him on, instead of discouraging him, his mind going over how many people this kid had spread his legs for and—

Yeah, he wanted a piece himself.

"What's your name, Sweet Cheeks?" Wade murmured, fingers kneading that soft flesh to draw more soft moans from the teen.

"Which one?" The teen asked, turning on his side to look at Wade, showing a soft stomach. "My slut name or my real name?"

Wade groaned at the word 'slut'. Such a dirty word from an innocent looking boy. "Well, now I'm curious for both."

The teen smiled a teensy bit more, cinnamon eyes bright. "Angel Baby Boy," he said, almost breathlessly.

Wade grinned. "Well, you do look like an Angel, don't cha? Bet you know it too," the merch said and didn't miss the slight smirk now crossing the teens face. "What about your real name then?"

The boy glanced up at him through his long dark lashes. He looked positively sinful when he did that, bringing something alive in Wade.

Angel Baby Boy slowly sat up, bringing himself up onto his knees, the blankets falling away completely to bare his body to Wade's hungry eyes. The merch almost jumped the boy then and there because _holy fuck_.

The boy smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. "My name's Peter. Peter Parker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: blow jobs, hand jobs, smut, strong language⚠️

"Peter, huh?" Wade racked his eyes over 'Peter's' body. "Yeah, you look like a Peter too."

Peter laughed softly, the sound like an innocent child's but looking like Satan's idea of dessert.

And Wade was hungry.

Wade pulled Peter by his waist into his lap, Peter gripping his shoulders to steady himself. "Fuck, Angel. You're something else, aren't you?"

Peter smiled shyly. "I try to be," he murmured, a finger tracing over Wade's shoulder, up his neck. "Do I get to know what your name is? You know, so I know what to scream later."

Wade groaned, arousal coursing through him, hands sliding over that slim waist. "Wade. Wilson. Wade Wilson," he said, almost stuttering over himself but managing to keep it together.

Peter's eyes sparkled with something Wade couldn't make out. "Anything you like in particular, Wilson?"

"All of you would be a fine treat," Wade admitted. "Not sure if you'll be able to handle all of me though."

"Always liked a challenge," Peter whispered, his voice promising.

It took all of Wade's self control not to pin Peter down and take what he wanted. But that tone he was using was positively sinful and Wade was practically burning for more. "Let's see what you got, Angel."

Peter grinned cheekily. It was too damn adorable and it wasn't fair! Why was he always the one to get the pretty things that were going to send him straight to Satan's door?

"Can I?" Peter asked, fingering at Wade's zipper. The merch nodded shortly and the zipper was tugged down, a warm hand slipping into his underwear and oh!

That hand was so _sinful_.

"Fuck," Wade breathed, head falling back to his the backboard, focusing on the feeling of Peter's hand on his slowly hardening cock. The teens hands were so soft and warm, moving slow, teasingly. Damn him. "You really know what you're doing, huh?"

"I'm a professional," Peter smirked, a smug little smirk. Wade wanted to kiss it right off the teens lips.

He drew Peter closer with a hand on his back, drawing him in and pressed his lips to the younger's. Peter hummed quietly, moving his lips in time with Wade. The merch couldn't help but think Peter tasted like strawberries.

Peter moved back making Wade growl, wanting the teen pressed back against him but the Omega only smiled gently. "You can do anything you want to me. But I do have one rule I absolutely insist on."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Wade mumbled, pulling Peter back to give him a shower of kisses all over the other's face, spurring the movement of Peter's hands to go faster.

Peter kissed down Wade's jaw, under his ear before he whispered. "No knots."

Reasonable. Poor Omega was already letting Alpha's use his body. He didn't need to get pregnant on top of that. But how the hell those Alpha's resisted not knotting this one up, he would never know—

Oh.

Peter had moved back to look at Wade when he hadn't responded. His cinnamon brown eyes were wide and pleading, looking so innocent and childlike. The hand on Wade's dick hadn't stopped moving but it had slowed, almost hesitant now as if afraid.

Wade grimaced. He wouldn't hurt this kid. It wasn't right, especially when Peter had asked specifically for no knots. He'd asked beforehand so Wade would respect it.

He then blinked. Wait a second. What?!

But before he could think too hard about it, his mouth was in action. "Alright, Baby Boy. No knots."

"Promise?" Peter asked, eyes bright but his hands movements had sped up again, clearly happier now that Wade had accepted the deal.

"Promise," Wade murmured and Peter gave a bright smile that matched the brightness in his eyes, moving forward and giving Wade a peck on the lips.

Then he was moving down, tugging at the jean's still on Wade who lifted himself up to let the teen tug his remaining clothes off. Wade expected Peter to chuck them aside but instead he stood, folding up the pants as he went and placed them beside the other clothes which he then folded also, like a routine.

Wade let him. There was no harm in it. Whatever made Peter happy.

Peter picked up Wade's jacket and smiled. He turned back to Wade, catching his eyes before throwing it around him, putting it on like it belonged to him. Wade couldn't help but feel another bolt of arousal go through him, seeing this teen in his clothes.

Peter walked back over, crawling up onto the bed, straddling Wade's waist. The merch placed his hand on Peter's hips, under the jacket, raising an eyebrow.

Peter gave him a sad sort of look. "I hope...I hope this is okay. We aren't allowed clothes here. I just wanted to wear something, for a change."

Wade couldn't help his heart melting at those words. So shy and hopeful, but so afraid and wary of Wade telling him to take it off. But he wouldn't say that. "I like the way it looks on you."

Peter giggled, leaning forward for another kiss which Wade was more than willing to give. It only lasted a few seconds before Peter was pulling away again but before Wade could complain, Peter's hand was around his erection and soft lips were kissing his cock head making him gasp.

Then Peter opened his mouth, licking cautiously at the spilled precum on Wade's tip making the merchant groan, reaching down and tangling his hands into Peter's hair, pushing down with the lightest pressure.

Peter got the hint and slowly let the cock slip inside his mouth. Wade hissed out a breath as Peter swirled his tongue around him, taking in more of Wade each second until the tip hit the back of Peter's throat.

He swallowed.

"Shit!" Wade cursed, yanking accidentally on the teens hair but Peter only moaned, the vibration travelling up Wade's member and making him tug harder on Peter's brown curls.

Peter slowly started bobbing his head, moving back all the way until only Wade's tip was in his mouth and then taking the whole of his cock once again into that wet heated mouth before doing all over again, slowly going faster, sucking harder.

No wonder they called Peter an Angel. This felt like fucking Heaven.

He was so close to tipping over the edge when Peter finally seemed to decide it was enough and pulled off with a wet pop. Wade groaned, letting Peter's hair go as he almost wanted to pull Peter back but he knew better things were coming.

Peter moved up again and Wade suspected he knew what Peter was up to and stopped him before he could go too far. "Wait, don't you want some prep?"

Peter bit his lip, obviously trying not to smile while a red blush covered his face gorgeously. "I'm already..."

It took Wade a moment to get it but when he did he grinned deviously. "Oh, you really are a slut. You stay prepped all the time? How much do you finger that little tight hole of yours? Is it even tight anymore?"

Peter flushed more, glancing away. "Sometimes customers don't give me the luxury to prep myself. Some are impatient."

Wade grimaced. Okay, yeah. Totally valid reason.

Peter looked back at him, eyes hesitant. "Can I keep going?"

"Course you can, Baby Boy," Wade murmured, rubbing his thumbs over Peter's waist. The teen seemed happy once more as he moved up onto his knees, legs either side of Wade. Wade helped him line up, his cock coated in saliva so he didn't need to worry about that.

Peter looked up at him and gave a pretty smile before sinking down. There wasn't even a pause in his movement, simply taking all of Wade in one go.

Wade moaned breathlessly because _fuck_!

"Oh, Angel Baby Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Hell, hell, here I come. I'll dive into the flames and burn 😆✒

**Author's Note:**

> ✒Peter's age my change to a bit older but he'll likely still be younger than eighteen. By the way, next chapter is smut so be prepared for that 😉✒


End file.
